Ivresse
by Deediii
Summary: OS HG-DM. Drago se retrouve, aux termes d'une affreuse journée, dans un bar. Il va tout faire pour oublier sa vie, pour oublier ses ennuies. La bouteille de whisky deviendra sa meilleure amie.


_**«Il faut être toujours ivre. Pour ne pas sentir l'horrible fardeau du temps qui brise vos épaules, il faut s'enivrer sans trêve. De vin, de poésie ou de vertu, à votre guise. Mais enivrez-vous !»**_

_**Tête de Sanglier – 23h17**_

_**Pdv Drago**_

J'entrais dans ce bar miteux. Encore plus miteux que hier beaucoup moins que demain. Le temps était sombre, le ciel était caché. L'atmosphère était lourde et la mort obstruait tout mes sens. J'avais sentis l'odeur du sang recouvrant les ruelles ténébreuses, j'avais vu les corps joncher les pavés de pierre, j'avais entendu les plaintes des survivants ou ceux à l'article de la mort, j'avais touché les murs où le liquide poisseux s'accrochait à mes mains et par dessus tout, j'avais eu ce goût amer dans ma bouche. Le goût de la honte. Je marchais sur le parquet sale pas assez ciré, et je m'attablais mon capuchon toujours vissé sur mon crâne. Le bar ne laissait transparaître qu'une légère lumière, pas assez pour voir chaque visage, juste pour éclairer le comptoir. Ma table était celle du fond, dans l'ombre. Une couche de crasse la recouvrait. J'étais habitué. J'ai levé ma tête et j'ai regardé tout autour de moi. Que des capes noires d'encre. Sur certains d'entre eux un Serpent d'argent était cousu. Des mangemorts. Tout comme moi. La vie avait pris un tournant décisif lorsque le Seigneur avait vaincu. Plus rien n'aspirait à la lumière, tout était que ténèbres et noirceur. Le Soleil manquait souvent à l'appel, beaucoup trop souvent. La végétation mourrait. Comme la population. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Les illusions d'un monde meilleur que le Seigneur nous avait fait voir n'étaient que tromperies finalement. Nous l'avions aperçu que bien trop tard. Mais tout avait changé ce matin même. Il avait fallu que je tue. C'était ma mission. La mienne et celle de cinq autres mangemorts, nous devions tuer ceux que le maître jugeaient inutiles. Il ne prenait pas la peine de tuer lui même les personnages inutiles.

Ce matin là, j'étais seul dans une pièce sombre et j'attendais patiemment les prisonniers. Cette pièce avait la mort imprégnée en elle. Une règle primordiale scellait un puissant sortilège. La salle enregistrait en quelque sorte le nombre de personne entrant les premiers. 1, 2, 3, 4, ou 5. Puis les prisonniers entraient. Et seul le nombre de personnes ayant franchis le seuil les premiers pouvaient sortir. Dans ma situation seul une personne pouvait ressortir de cette pièce et si elle sortait il devait laisser la salle vide. Vide de vie. Bien sur, des prisonniers pouvaient nous tuer et ainsi tromper le sortilège qui ne verraient que du feu. Mais non, il était trop tard pour ces gens-là. Ils étaient devenus fous sous les doloris du Seigneur lui même. De toute façon, il nous était impossible de fuir. Nous devions tuer, c'était un pacte tel que le serment inviolable. J'attendais donc les prisonniers et enfin ils entraient. Mon coeur, si j'en avais un, semblait avoir cessé de battre. Ils étaient là. Deux personnages. Une femme, un homme. Ma mère et mon père. Je ne pouvais pas, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Ils étaient enfermés depuis qu'ils avaient trahis le maître d'une manière que j'ignorais. Je croyais que jamais je n'aurai à les voir devant moi. Et encore moins dans cette salle. Je voyais du vide dans les yeux de ma mère. Du vide dans les yeux de mon Père. Ils souffraient tout deux de blessures graves, sanguinolentes. Ils étaient au seuil de la folie, tenant à peine sur leurs jambes. Je les avais regardé. Une larme avait coulé. Et soudain ma Mère avait fait un pas en avant, le bras tendu vers moi. Je n'ai pu faire autrement que la tuer, apaiser enfin toute ses souffrances. Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais la vision de son corps frêle et fragile s'écroulant par terre. Je suis prêt à parier que cette vision me hantera à jamais. Et le même sort se jeta sur mon père, il est mort avec prestance, il s'est écroulé avec élégance.. Ils étaient morts. Je les avaient tués.

J'abattis la table d'un coup de point, sortant de mes pensées. Une serveuse aussi maigre que laide s'était vite approchée. Elle portait une robe sale et déchirée. Elle me demanda ma commande. « Le plus fort des alcools que vous vendez » avais-je répondu. Je devais oublier et il y a-t-il meilleur moyen d'oublier que de se saouler ? Je portais un horrible fardeau sur mes épaules. Les cris des personnes qui avaient encore consciences que leur mort approchait. La vu des corps s'écroulant sous ma baguette. Les murmures rassurant des parents pour leurs enfants qui finiront finalement comme eux. Les regards de ceux ci vissés sur moi, m'accusant de tout leurs maux. Et à cela se rajoutait maintenant le parricide que je venais de commettre. Mon fardeau me brisait les épaules. Je devais tout oublier. Et la même serveuse pitoyable vint déposer un verre devant moi. Je l'observa avec insistance. Sous mon regard elle s'empressa de filer en cuisine et me ramena la bouteille. Je la congédia d'un regard et finit par boire mon verre. Le goût de cette alcool était enivrant, doux et chaleureux. Tout le contraire de ce que je ressentais tout de suite. Le liquide s'estompa assez vite et je versa encore une fois la boisson dans mon verre. Je la bu d'une traite et je recommença, encore et encore. Je n'oubliais toujours pas. Je buvais encore et c'est au terme d'une bonne vingtaine de verres que enfin tout s'éclaircit. J'avais oublié ! Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ici, ni pourquoi ma tête dodelinait. Je tenais encore debout, avait conscience vaguement de mes gestes mais je ne savais pas la cause de ma venue. Pourquoi avais-je finis cette bouteille?  
Je commençais à murmurer des phrases insensés, je pleurais en silence sur une cause inconnue, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais tout était flou j'arrivais à peine à discerner le verre sale en face de moi.

Puis comme venant exploser ma bulle d'ivresse, une ombre s'assit en face de moi. Une forme très confuse qui déposa ses mains sur la table. Je clignais mes yeux plusieurs fois espérant mieux voir le personnage. Aucun signe d'appartenance aux mangemorts. Malgré moi mon sourcil se arqua. Qui oserait venir parler à un mangemort saoul ? La personne se leva, déposa de l'argent sur la table -chose que je ne faisais quasiment jamais- et prit mon bras pour me faire tenir debout. Elle transplana. Moi avec. On atterrit sur une plage à en entendre les bruit des vagues. La personne re-transplana. J'étais saoul, horriblement saoul et elle continuait de transplaner encore trois fois, écrasant mes organes me faisant tourner la tête. On arriva finalement dans une forêt. Je ne sais pas où j'étais, mes jambes n'avaient plus la force de me porter. Finalement je m'écroula lourdement sur le sol et la personne s'empressa de me venir en aide. Qui était ce? Dans un ultime effort me demandant beaucoup de force je tendis ma main vers son visage et poussa son capuchon qui m'obstruait la vue.

Granger. Mais que faisait elle là ? Elle était encore vivante elle ? Son visage avant immaculé -dans mes souvenirs de Poudlard- était maintenant sale et recouvert de cicatrices. Elle méritait maintenant le plus le nom de balafré pensais-je. Je ne sais pas comment j'avais su reconnaître ses traits ni pourquoi elle m'avait emmené avec elle. D'ailleurs il était impossible pour quelqu'un de transplaner dans un pub. Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'étais ivre et de toute façon cela m'importait peu. Mes maux de la soirée et de ma vie s'étaient envolés avec le liquide ambré que j'avais bu par dizaines de verres. Cela ne m'intéressait pas de mourir ce soir même. J'avais enfin tout oublié et je pouvais enfin mourir en paix. Je cligna plus fortement mes yeux pour voir la jeune femme devant moi. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait? Je n'en avait aucune idée. Elle vint caresser mon visage et écarta mes cheveux de mon front. Elle se pencha et m'embrassa. A ce moment là, un autre type d'ivresse s'empara de moi. J'oubliais ma tête lourde, mon corps pouvant à peine bouger. Je sentais juste ses lèvres et elle me fit oublier le fardeau de l'alcool. J'étais devenu, en l'espace de quelques secondes, ivre d'elle. Elle m'emportait tel le plus pure des alcools. Elle me fit oublier mon statut et le sien surtout. Certaines bribes de souvenirs de la journée me revint mais repartirent aussitôt. J'avais vu ma mère morte. Et pourtant je ne m'y attarda pas plus que cela. Granger avait déjà ouvert sa bouche depuis assez longtemps maintenant et ma langue vint jouer avec la sienne. Je ne sais pas si c'était autorisé d'embrasser son ennemie. Je ne sais pas si c'était autorisé de prendre du plaisir à cela. Allais-je mourir au terme de ce baiser passionnant? Je n'en avais aucune idée à l'instant même. Plus rien ne m'intéressait. Elle avait su me faire oublier tout mes problèmes. Tout. Je lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant d'avoir pu libérer mon esprit de mes pensées noires. Mais malgré tout elle en avait recréé un, de problème. Tant pis. Nous croupissions là, à même le sol humide d'une forêt qui m'était inconnue. Nous nous embrassions sans que je ne puisse savoir pourquoi. Elle était venue me voir et jamais je n'oublierai cette soirée où elle avait enfin pu me libérer, où elle m'avait enivré encore plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.


End file.
